1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a printer for printing a picture data input from an external device and in particular to a printer capable of printing line by line in an upward direction from the lowest line of the printing paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, the printer in a recording part of a facsimile transmitting / receiving system hereinafter referred to as a facsimile system) or a printer connected to a personal computer and so on is used for printing the picture data being transmitted to it. In these printers, data is printed in the same order as the order being transmitted via telephone line or printer cable, and printed documents are sent out from the printer starting from the head portion of the printing paper.
However, in the conventional facsimile system, for example, when documents are read to be transmited from the top line of the page by the facsimile device of the transmitting side, and if the facsimile device of the receiving side is installed on the wall, the received documents are sent out from the bottom of the facsimile device of the receiving side with printed data upside down. In other words, if the documents are transmitted so as to start to read from the top line of the documents from a facsimile transmitter, transmitted documents are sent out hanging down from the lower exit portion of a facsimile receiver, and accordingly printed characters and the like are difficult to read because the printed documents are sent out upside down. For this reason, it is desired to provide an apparatus for enabling easier checking of the printed documents which are sent out from the facsimile receiver installed on the wall.